


The Black Heir

by WithTheKeyIsKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithTheKeyIsKing/pseuds/WithTheKeyIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sirius Black had had an affair, which gave him a daughter? What if he left her in a wizarding orphanage for protection while he fought in the war? What if he was taken to Askaban before he could go back for her?</p>
<p>Follow the story of Odessa, a young witch who's only clue to her parentage is a small locket with a pair of initials in it on one side, and a pattern she doesn't recognize on the other side.</p>
<p>At age nine Odessa is adopted by a pair of wizards who'd always wanted a child, and begins her real journey to finding her parents, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The Leaky Cauldron_  
_London, England  
October 7th, 1979_

Sirius Black threw back another shot of firewhiskey, laughing at the burn going down his throat. The wizards around him shook their heads at his obvious display of drunkenness, but Sirius didn't care at all. His brain was far too muddled to focus on anything at all.

"Want another shot?" An amused voice said from in front of Sirius. Sirius lifted his head from where he had been staring at the bar counter, and tried to focus he gaze on the person who had spoken. After a few seconds he shook his head, and a girl came into focus, standing behind the bar counter. She had shimmering green eyes that reminded him of the Killing Curse, and golden hair falling in waves around her shoulders. She immediately struck Sirius as a pureblood, looking so out of place in the shabby little wizard pub they were both in.

"Huh?" Sirius replied stupidly, his drunk mind still three steps behind. The girl'sreally a woman, actuallymouth quirked up in something of a smirk, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Maybe you should slow down. You won't be able to get home like this, Sir. And then _I'm_ responsible for you. And you know what happens when I'm responsible for drunk morons? I get thrown up on!" The woman's tone was hard, but her amused expression never wavered.

Sirius managed a smirk of his own, glancing her over in a truly womanizer fashion. "I think I can manage to apparate on my own, hon. But thanks for the offer. But in my opinion? It would be your _privilege_ to be thrown up on by me."

The woman scowled at him. "And who are you, exactly? You definitely have _the look,_ so why are you here and not at some important meeting?"

Sirius's brow drew together. "The look? Whaddaya' mean?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Ya' know, the _look._ The _'I've seen more horrors than you can think of'_ look. There's a war going on. About 50% of the people that come into this bar have the look. And you definitely do."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully, trying to hide his smirk. "The name's Sirius," he said, extending a hand to the woman. "And who, by all that is holy, are _you?"_

The girl's mouth curved up further, and Sirius found himself admiring her lips. She reached out and placed her delicate hand in his calloused one. The thought that she was definitely pureblood crossed Sirius's mind again, but it was a fleeting thoughtthe woman was breathtakingly beautiful, and he wasn't going to care if she was a _muggle_ in this situation.

"I'm Anilla," she said, not offering her last name either. Sirius's smile grew; this was going to be _interesting._

* * *

The creak of floorboards woke Sirius in the morning, and he grinned before he even opened his eyes. "You know, usually _I'm_ the one sneaking out the morning after."

The floorboards stopped making noise as Anilla froze. Sirius blinked awake, his grin widening as he saw his one-night-stand fully dressed and only a few steps from the doorfrom freedom.

She turned back and looked at him, scowling slightly at Sirius's shit-eating grin. "I have a job to get to, I didn't want to wake you."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Man, this _must_ be your first hook-up, because that was a horrible assnot to mention clichélie. Besides, I think the _bar_ can wait. Grab breakfast with me."

Anilla rolled her eyes, looking amused. "I only work there at night, I have a day job. I work at the ministry."

Sirius rose his eyebrows, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He stretched his arms above his head, extending all of his muscles for show, enjoying the way he saw Anilla's eyes trace his back. "No kidding, I work at the ministry, too! Maybe I'll see you around." He winked at her and stood up, letting the white sheet that was covering him fall away, so that he was standing naked in front of her. Anilla smiled coyly and didn't even try to hide the way she looked him over. Sirius smirked.

"Like what you see?" Sirius purred, raising an eyebrow. Anilla scoffed and rolled her eyes. After a moment of apparent deliberation, she began walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Sirius melted into the touch, sighing when Anilla pulled away. "We'll have to do that more often."

Anilla's green eyes darkened, her expression turning serious instantly. "Sirius..." she sighed. "Sirius, this-" she gesturing between the two of them. "-Can't happen again. I...well, this can't happen again."

Sirius tilted his head. "Like I said earlier, I'm usually the one sneaking out in the morning, so this is new to me...but, I can see something here. We have chemistry, i'd love to see you again."

Anilla grimaced and pulled away, pecking him quickly on this lips. Then she turned and walked away, pausing at the door. "I'm married, Sirius. This _can't_ happen again." And with that she was gone.

* * *

 _Sirius Black's Apartment  
__Non-disclosed Location, England  
_ _November 30th, 1979_

Sirius stared at the documents in front of him, crossing out certain things and circling others. Remus had wanted him to go over the papers right away, and that had been a day ago. But seriouslyit was just some speech, that wasn't going to be made for at least another week; also, why on Earth was Sirius assigned the job of speech-reviewing. Even James was still out in the field, and his wife had just found out she was pregnant!

A knock on the door shook Sirius from his thoughts, and he dropped the documents back onto his coffee table, putting down his tumbler as well.

He pulled out his wand out of instinct as he approached his front door. He peaked through the door hole and saw a slight, cloaked figure with their head down, glancing from side to side nervously, as if worried of an attack, or of someone following them.

"Who is it?" Sirius called out, loud enough for the person in the hallway to hear him. The person rose their head, and Sirius almost dropped his wand in surprise at those familiar green eyes, that familiar blonde hair.

With a flick of his wrist he dropped the wards over his apartment and flung the door open. The person pushed past him and entered the apartment. Sirius shut the door and stared at the figure as two delicate hands reached up and lowered the velvet hood.

"How in Merlin's name did you find me, Anilla?" Sirius asked, still surprised at seeing the woman appear out of nowhere.

Anilla's lips twisted into a wry smile, her eyes sad and amused at the same time. "Is that any way to treat a lady? It is storming out there, proper etiquette is to offer your guest a drink."

"Proper etiquette is to tell someone you're married before having sex with them," Sirius deadpanned. After a moment of awkward silence he huffed and moved towards his liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass. He poured her some and then refilled his own glass.

Sirius offered the glass to Anilla who took it gratefully. In one fluid motion she flicked her head back and downed the contents of the glass, barely even flinching at the intense burn firewhiskey always brought. Sirius rose his eyebrows.

"Look, we need to talk," Anilla said, staring at Sirius with a no-nonsense expression. Despite her determined look, Sirius could see a hint of nervousness and fear in her.

"Have your senses come back to you? Have you come here to beg me to ravage you, and take you far, far away from your truly miserable life?" Sirius smirked, sitting down on his couch and doing his best to relax.

Anilla scowled. "You're Sirius Black, aren't you? I guess I understand now why you didn't tell me your last name the night we met. It was quite hard to find you without a last name, actually."

Sirius grinned. "Been searching for me for a while, hmm? Did you realize your mistake as soon as you left the hotel room? Did your loins _burn_ for me?"

Anilla's scowl deepened. "Sirius Black, will you stop your _stupid_ remarks for one moment?" She snapped, her voice raising.

Sirius sighed, leaning forward. "How the hell did you even find me? And, just as importantly, why the hell did you _look_ for me?"

Anilla placed herself carefully in a chair across from Sirius. "I, um," she rubbed her palms nervously against her cloak. "Well, I found you after about five days of searching. I just went back to The Leaky Cauldron and asked everyone there if they'd seen you. I didn't really expect that to work, so when no one gave you up I went to my back-up plan: the ministry. You said you worked there, and I knew you were an Auror-"

"Wait," Sirius interrupted, "how did you know I was an Auror?"

Anilla gave a small smile. "Remember what I said the first night? You have _the look._ Only people with ministry jobs who have that look are Aurors and Negotiators, and you had way to many scars on your person to be a negotiator."

Sirius nodded his approval. "Alright. Continue."

Anilla took a shaky breath. "Well, I went to the Auror department, and asked around a bit, and there was a man there all too willing to tell me all about you."

Sirius sighed, his lips twitching in a smirk. "Messy black hair, glasses?" Anilla nodded. Sirius sighed again. "That would be James, one of my best friends. He always loves giving girls the dish on me."

Anilla smiled. "Yes, he wrote down your address and gave me directions, too. Said to give you a kiss from him." She paused, looking out the window. After a moment Sirius cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, after that I came straight here," she shrugged half-heartedly. "As to why..." Anilla took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She looked Sirius directly in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Sirius's jaw dropped open. He gaped at her for a few moments, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Anilla began talking very quickly. "Before you ask, yes, I'm sure. And yes, I'm sure, it's yours. I did a genealogy test."

Sirius stared at her, eyes wide. He attempted to speak a few times, his voice failing him. Anilla continued to speak nervously at his silence. "You don't have to do anything for it, but I'm keeping it. Heor shewill be raised in a very good home, I can promise you that. I didn't come here to try and get money from you, or try to rope you into a life you don't want. As I said before I have a husband and can take care of the child perfectly well-"

Sirius jumped to his feet. "Would you shut up for just one minute?" He yelled. Anilla jumped to her feet as well, staring at him in surprise. Sirius took a deep breath and rubbed a hand across his face, slowly exhaling.

"I want to be a part of my child's life," he said, his voice slightly strained. "You can'tAnilla, you can't keep me away. I know you said you and your husband can take care of the child, but that's not even an _option_ in my book. I _need_ to be a part of my child's life."

Anilla smiled slightly, a hand going unconsciously to cover her stomach. Suddenly her smile dropped and her face paled. "My husband cannot know I cheated on him."

Sirius sighed. He stepped forward so that he was closer to Anilla. "Anilla, I know you're probably scared, but if he does leave you I'll take care of you! You can stay with me as long as you need. It'll be good for the little tike anyway, having his parents under one roof."

Anilla's eyes widened in fear, and she shook her head adamantly. "No, no I _can't_ tell him. He'll-he'll _kill_ me! He'll kill you!"

Sirius's brow drew together. "Anilla...who is your husband?" Anilla inhaled sharply, her eyes looking everywhere but at Sirius. "Anilla, tell me. Who _are_ you?"

She exhaled slowly before looking up. "My name is Anilla Greengrass."

Sirius froze, before backing a few steps away from her. He took a few deep breaths. "Dammit!" He looked up at her, his eyes blazing. "Dammit, Anilla! Why did you cheat on Carmen Greengrass?! He will kill us both! He's in You-Know-Who's inner circle, for Merlin's sake!"

Anilla nodded, wringing her hands. "I know! You don't think I know that? I have my _prestigious_ Ministry job because of him. I attend _galas_ and _balls_ as the beautiful Mrs. Greengrass!"

Sirius huffed in annoyance, stopping her before she could say anything else. "So _why did you cheat on him?!"_

"Because I don't love him!" She screamed. They stood there in silence for a few moments, Anilla taking deep breaths to try and calm herself. Finally she leveled her gaze, looking back at Sirius. "I took the job at The Leaky Cauldron eight months ago because I wanted to _feel_ something. Being in that place...god, it was the first time in a long time that I actually enjoyed myself! And then I saw you and I thought what the hell, it's not like a one-night-stand will ever get out, you didn't even know who I was!"

Anilla sighed and then sat back down. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Sirius walked silently over to her and kneeled in front of her, comfortingly putting his hand over hers. "Well, there are three requirements that need to be met. One, your husband can't find out you cheated on him, or the child will surely be killed. Two, I have to be a part of my child's life, or _I_ will surely die. And three, our child has to be protected. Britain is in the middle of a war, my friend just found out she's pregnant and has plans to go into hiding with her husband."

Anilla nodded her understanding. "So what should we do about it?"

Sirius sighed. "Well, I have an idea, but it's going to be difficult. And it's going to mean you not contacting our child when heor sheis born for a few months."

Anilla's eyes widened, but she nodded again. "What's your plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

_The Leaky Cauldron  
__London, England_  
_July 29th, 1980_

Soon after Anilla had gone to Sirius's house the first time, she told her husband that she was pregnant, under the guise that the child was his. Carmen Greengrass was overjoyed, almost refusing to let his wife go out and about in her condition. Anilla had quickly put that to rest, saying that as a Greengrass she would not laze about the house, she would do her part in the world. Carmen had been quite proud of that, and had let her go.

"Look at how big you are!" Sirius chuckled as he walked into The Leaky Cauldron. Anilla sighed and rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that covered her features at the sight of her best friend.

"Well, look what that cat dragged in!" She scoffed. "Or, should I say, what the dog dragged in."

Sirius rolled his eyes at her obvious reference to his animagus form. He walked over to the bar and took his usual seat, nodding to all of the other regulars. He smiled kindly as Anilla poured him his regular drink. She went to pour herself one, put Sirius put his hand on her arm, stopped her with a huff.

"Good god, woman! You're over nine months pregnant, you should know by now not to drink alcohol! How on Earth would you survive without me?" Sirius smirked at her and leaned in, kissing her lightly.

"Hi," Anilla said with a small smile.

"Hi back," Sirius breathed.

Anilla opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, but a sharp pain in her stomach stopped her. Suddenly a wetness fell down her leg. Her eyes widened and she looked up at serious in fear. "Sirius!"

Sirius looked at her, his eyes searching her face. "Is it time? Is the baby coming?" When Anilla nodded, he jerked upward, standing. "Tom can take your shift. Tom!" A man came out of the backroom, looking at Sirius questioningly. "Her baby's coming. I'm taking her home, okay?" Tom's eyes widened and he nodded.

Sirius hopped over the bar counter, pulling Anilla into his arms. "I'm going to apparate, okay, Annie? Then I'll have to leave quickly so no one sees me, alright?"

The fear was clear behind Anilla's eyes, but she managed a smirk. "I told you not to call me Annie, you mutt."

Sirius turned on the spot, and the two people disappeared with a _pop._ A breath-taking (literally) moment later, they appeared at the front gates of the main Greengrass estate. Sirius took Anilla's face in his hands, his palms resting against her cheeks.

"Don't be scared, Annie. I'll be with you soon enough, okay? It's time for one hell of a performance." Sirius attempted a smile, but he could feel the fear racing through him. If only one thing went wrong...well, both he and Anilla would be killed.

Anilla nodded, her expression determined. She pressed her lips against Sirius's and then turned and walked towards her house. And Sirius waited.

* * *

Anilla screamed, her voice covering the instructions of the mediwitch. Carmen stood at her side, saying little encouragements here and there, but Anilla could barely hear him. All she could think was _pain, pain, pain, pain, Sirius._

_Sirius._

She knew the plan, she knew exactly what she needed to do, but that didn't stop Anilla from worrying. If she couldn't get Carmen to leave the room after the baby was born...well, everything would go to hell.

"You're almost there, Mrs. Greengrass!" The mediwitch called out. "Just push a little more...there we go..."

Suddenly Anilla felt the baby leave her, and she collapsed against her bed, utterly breathless. The crying of a baby reached her ears, and she knew she didn't have time to laze about, she had to get everything into motion.

"Congratulations. Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, it's a baby girl," the mediwitch said, beaming. Carmen took the newborn baby from the healer's arms and sat at Anilla's side, bringing the baby around for Anilla to see.

Anilla's eyes teared at the sight of her newborn daughter, a perfect mix of her and Sirius. She had Anilla's green eyes and lithe body and Sirius's pitch black hair and pale skin. Carmen clearly suspected nothing, for he was staring at the baby with pride in his eyes.

"Odessa," Anilla breathed. Carmen looked down at her questioningly, but Anilla didn't say anything else. Odessa was the name Sirius and she had picked out in the case it was a girl.

Anilla wished she could continue to just lay there and stare at her beautiful daughter, but there was a plan that had to be followed. "Carmen? Can you get me some water, please?" Her husband looked at her and nodded, leaving the room.

Immediately Anilla sat up, huddling the baby against her chest. "Miss? You should lie down, miss!" The mediwitch protested.

Anilla pulled out her wand and pointed it at the Healer. "Obliviate," she said. The mediwitch's eyes glazed over. Anilla rushed over to the window of her bedroom and opened the latch. She and Sirius had worked on this plan for nine months, so Anilla had been sure to make sure Sirius knew where her bedroom was, so he could wait outside.

Sure enough, Sirius was standing on the ground a floor below, looking up anxiously. Upon seeing Anilla in the window, relief covered his expression.

Sirius floated himself up, taking only a moment to kiss Anilla and stare at their baby before descending to the ground. With one last look up at the mother of his child, Sirius turned, apparating away.

Hearing footsteps in the hall, Anilla jumped back into bed, pulling the blankets over her. Quickly she conjured up a fake baby, one that appeared completely dead and looked just like her real daughter she'd been holding only moments beforeAnilla's best class had always been charms.

It barely took her a moment to well up tears and begin crying; seeing her baby looking so dead was enough to make her tear up. The mediwitch's face cleared and she stared at Anilla in horror, a small gasp escaping her lips.

Carmen burst into the room, taking in the scene in confusion. When his eyes landed on the 'dead' child in Anilla's arms he froze. "What happened?" He asked, his voice a mix of fury and sadness.

"Anilla shook her head wildly. "Something-in-her-lungs!" she wailed desperately, sobs flowing freely out of her. "She-died-so-fast!"

Carmen unfroze, running over to his sobbing wife and wrapping her in his arms. He removed the cold corpse from her arms and gave it to the midwife, instructing the Healer to leave and cremate the body.

Through her sobs, Anilla found herself staring at the window, hoping to god Sirius and their daughter were alright.

* * *

 _Sirius Black's House  
__Non-disclosed Location, England_  
October 30th, 1981

Sirius grinned at his daughter as she smashed two blocks against each other in the air. The fifteen-month-old child giggled and continued to smash the 'O' block and the 'B' block together, as if she recognized her own initials.

Sirius went over to his daughter and swept her into his arms. "Come on, Dessy, time for bed."

"Daddy, story!" Odessa demanded, pounding her tiny toddler fist against her father's chest. Sirius only chuckled and swung Odessa up onto his shoulders, jumping up the stairs and making his daughter bounce and giggle.

After two stories from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard,_ Sirius tucked Odessa into her self-rocking crib, making sure she had her favorite toys with her.

"Tomorrow mommy's going to come and see us, won't that be fun, Dez?" Sirius said softly, smiling down at the green-eyed toddler. Odessa smiled back up at him, clapping gently.

"Momma, yay," she giggled.

Suddenly there was a crash downstairs. Sirius drew his wand, sliding into Auror mode instantly. He glanced down at his daughter with what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and began moving towards the stairs. Before he'd even made it two steps, the familiar phoenix Patronus of Albus Dumbledore came into sight, and began to speak with Albus's voice.

"Voldemort knows where the Potters arehe intends to kill Harry." And with that the Patronus dissipated into nothing, fading in a silver light.

Fear gripped Sirius's heart. He felt frozen, unsure of what to do. He turned and moved quickly towards his daughter, pulling her into his arms. As he ran down the stairs and out of his house he cast his own Patronus, and began speaking to it.

"To Remus Lupin," Sirius said hurriedly, stepping onto his motorcycle. He placed Odessa into the small side car, making sure she was strapped in before kick-starting his bike. "MoonyJames, Lily, and Harry are in danger. I'm going to them, try and save them. I know you only met Odessa twice, but I'm naming you godfather, alright? I'm placing her in a wizarding orphanage until I can go get her, but if something happens to me you _need_ to take care of her, okay? Thanks, Moony."

With a flick of his wrist, Sirius sent the Patronus off, just as he saw the orphanage he'd been aiming for come into view. Sirius let the bike steer itself down to the ground, scribbling a note on a piece of paper and tucking it into the blanket surrounding Odessawhoever found her on the doorstep would _need_ to know he wasn't just abandoning his daughter. He just hoped that if anything happened to him Remus would be able to find Odessa.

When the bike settled on the ground Sirius swept Odessa back into his arms, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear as she squirmed. He walked up the steps of the orphanage and placed Odessa on the top step, making sure she was under the cover of the eave; it was possible she wouldn't be found until morning, and it tended to rain in London.

"I love you, Pup," Sirius whispered at his daughter, stroking her hair. "I'll see you soon, okay? Be good." With one last kiss to Odessa's forehead, Sirius ran to his motorcycle, resisting the urge to turn back, grab his daughter, and never let her go.

Sirius started his bike and flew to Godric's Hollow, praying to god that he wasn't to late. But when he saw the broken in door and smashed windows, he knew he was.

He landed his bike and ran inside, gasping in horror at the sight of his best friend lying motionless on the floor. Sirius fell to his knees and leaned down, praying to god that he could find a pulse.

"No, no, James! _James_ ," Sirius hissed, his voice rising. The messy-haired young man only stared unseeingly up at Sirius, and Sirius felt tears leak from his eyes. "Lily...Harry..."

Sirius jumped back to his feet, dashing up the stairs. He stopped when he reached Harry's room, staring at Lily's dead body on the floor for a few moments. A sound from Harry's crib snapped Sirius back into motion, and he sighed in relief as he saw Harry, alive and well, if a little injured. A lightning bolt shaped scar sat on his forehead.

Sirius scooped the little boy into his arms and placed him so that his eyes were covered; no need for little Harry to see his dead parents. Sirius carried him down the stairs and out of the house. He stopped in surprise when he saw Hagrid standing outside, pink umbrella drawn and pointing at Sirius.

"Hagrid, it's me," Sirius said, moving so that the headlights of his bike showed his face, and not his silhouette.

Hagrid didn't lower his magic-wielding object, his face hardening. "Sirius Black, Aurors are on their way, don't try to escape. Give me the child, he'll be taken to live with his aunt and uncle."

Sirius's expression twisted. "Lily hated her sister, why would you send Harry there? I'm his godfather! I'll raise him!" Suddenly the other thing Hagrid had said hit him. "Waitwhy would I try to escape?"

"I need to take Harry now, Sirius. You can sort this all out with the Aurors. But I need to take Harry to Surrey. Dumbledore's waiting." Hagrid replied gruffly.

Sirius nodded, understanding. He'd fight for custody, though. He had more of a right to Harry than Petunia Dursleyshe hated magic after all! Sirius handed Harry to the large man, kissing the baby gently on the forehead. "You can take my bike, Hagrid. It'll get you there faster than anything."

Hagrid nodded. "Thank ya', Sirius." A minute later the Hogwarts groundskeeper was gone, leaving Sirius confused and sad.

Suddenly Sirius realized what must have happened. Peter Pettigrew, the weak-willed little slime-ball, must have betrayed Lily and James! Sirius cursed loudly, turning in an angry circle. He had to gohe had to find Wormtail and kill him for what he'd done! And then he'd go back, find Odessa and Harry, and raise them both.

With a spin and a pop, Sirius disappeared, going to hunt down his old best friend before the Aurors could blame the whole thing on Sirius.


End file.
